Neighbors with Benefits
by Litha-chan
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer quando se tem vizinhos interessantes. Saint Seiya - Yaoi, Lemon, NC17  18 , Romance ? .


_**Neighbors**__**with**__** B**__**enefits  
><strong>__Saint Seiya  
>Lemon, NC17(+18), Romance (?)<br>Beta: Pipe  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Tudo pode acontecer quando se tem vizinhos interessantes.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>- NwB -<strong>_

A noite estava ótima, fresca, e caminhar naquele horário era sempre uma opção quando queria pensar em o que fazer de sua vida bagunçada. E agora já praticamente chegando em casa, enquanto rodava as chaves do seu aconchegante apartamento, teve sua atenção fisgada por uma cena um tanto diferente.

Prostrado nos degraus que antecedem a portaria, encontrava-se uma pessoa caída, balbuciando algumas palavras que mais se assemelhavam a trechos de alguma música, com os cabelos espalhados. Parecia que estava bêbada.

"Hey, você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?". Poderia ignorar, mas isso não fazia parte de sua índole.

Quando tivera a atenção voltada para si, pode constatar que era um homem. Bem bonito por sinal, mas totalmente alcoolizado.

"Humm... Se forem os três a me ajudar... posso dizer que será um prazer". A voz embargada e pastosa pode ser ouvida, assim como o odor da bebida que alcançava a face.

"Cara, você consegue se levantar? Mora aqui no prédio?". Por bem era melhor ignorar a cantada.

O outro lhe entregara o chaveiro adornado com a numeração do apartamento.

"Ajude-me a levantar...".

"Vem, parece que somos vizinhos... Nunca te vi antes aqui no prédio".

O outro riu baixo, levando uma das mãos a fronte, sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça, indicando a ressaca antes mesmo de apagar.

"É que nunca fui lhe pedir uma xícara de açúcar...". Teve o braço posto sobre os ombros fortes do outro, e mesmo bêbado, tinha noção de algumas coisas ao seu redor.

Teve que rir com o gracejo do outro.

"Se precisar, pode pedir". Sabia que não deveria instigar, mas uma leve brincadeira não faria mal.

"Lembrarei disso...". Voltou o roto para fitar o homem ao seu lado, notando que em vez de três, agora conseguia distinguir dois, mesmo que levemente embaçados.

"_Duvido, bêbado como está...",_ comentou mentalmente, ao fitar o belo rosto de pele tão alva que parecia porcelana.

Acomodaram-se no elevador, esperando o mesmo alcançar o andar de ambos.

"Hummm... Você me faz pensar... em uma música...", comentou mordendo os lábios e segurando um riso.

"Eu aqui te ajudando e você pensando em uma música?", balançou a cabeça sorrindo. "Cada uma que acontece comigo... Mas então, que música você conseguiu pensar estando tão bêbado?".

"Eu não estou tão bêbado... Só levemente alcoolizado". Reclamou com uma pequena torção nos lábios.

"Sei, vou fingir que acredito. Mas então, que música?". Estava curioso.

Novamente viu o rosto alvo lhe encarar, sorrindo com malicia, antes dos lábios serem umedecidos de forma sensual e a voz pastosa, ser ouvida.

"_When you came in the air went out.  
>And every shadow filled up with the doubt.<br>I don't know who you think you are,  
>But before the night is through,<br>I wanna do bad things with you…__  
>I wanna do bad things with you…"<em>

Por mais surpreso que poderia estar um sorriso malicioso lhe adornou os lábios ao ouvir aquele trecho. Receber uma cantada assim e de um belo bêbado... Pena que no dia seguinte o outro não se lembraria de nada.

"Pelo menos, esse trecho me vem muito à mente quando olho pra você...", massageou as têmporas, notando estar de frente à porta de seu apartamento.

"Trecho interessante, muito. Mas agora você está entregue...", comentou abrindo a porta do apartamento vizinho, mas não adentrando o mesmo. "Quando estiver sóbrio, e precisar de açúcar... É só tocar na porta ao lado". Fitou os olhos do vizinho e sorriu de canto. "Ai quem sabe... Você pode cantar novamente...". Umedeceu os lábios. _"Isso se você lembrar...",_ pensou.

Suspirou profundamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Tudo bem, quem sabe... E obrigado pela ajuda". Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, colocando uma farta mecha por detrás da orelha. "Bom resto de noite vizinho...". Foi fechando a porta lentamente, seus olhos fixos nos do outro, tendo o contato encerrado quando a porta finalmente se trancou.

Situação estranha. Atraído por um vizinho bêbado que nunca havia notado antes. Pena que provavelmente o mesmo não se lembraria do que aconteceu, até porque se ele se lembrasse, poderia ficar envergonhado. Bom, só saberia mesmo no dia seguinte.

"Cara, mais uma história para entrar no livro das coisas estranhas, ou sem noção que acontecem comigo...". Caminhou um pouco, indo em direção ao seu apartamento, abrindo a porta tão logo chegara.

"Milo! Ainda bem que chegou, preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa...".

Mal adentrou seu próprio apartamento e já foi interpelado pelo outro.

.

**-NwB-**

**Continua...?**

* * *

><p>Estou vendo se consigo resgatar minha inspiração com SS.<p>

Vocês conseguiram descobrir quem eram os dois homens citados? Tirando claro, o finalzinho ali que já mata uma parte da charada... hehe

Este capitulo vai de presente de aniversário atrasado para uma amiga (que não posso citar o nome aqui (Né loira? rsrs) para não matar o restante da charada (quem sabe no próximo?)), até porque foi ela que me deu o gancho, a ideia da música também... Quem mandou ficar bêbada e cantando essa música - _Bad Things / Jace Everett_ - no twitter? XD

.

"_**When you came in the air went out.**  
><em>_" Quando você entrou o ar foi embora  
><em>_**And every shadow filled up with the doubt.**  
><em>_E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida  
><em>_**I don't know who you think you are,**  
><em>_Eu não sei quem você pensa que é__  
><strong>But before the night is through,<strong>  
><em>_Mas antes que a noite acabe,  
><em>_**I wanna do bad things with you…**  
><em>_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você...  
><em>_**I wanna do bad things with you…"**  
><em>_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você..."._

.

Sobre quem apareceu no final? Não vou contar...

Não vou falar nada do que pode acontecer na fic por enquanto, se quiserem, acompanhem.

_**Palavra da beta:**_ _YES, FIC! Yes, fic yaoi. E com o bônus da música, que promete "good things" na verdade. Porque homens bonitos sabem como fazer "bad things with us" e ainda fazer a gente pedir por mais. Agora chega de suspense e vamos, vamos. Coelho da Alice "é tarde, é tarde, é tarde!" _

**_Bjinss  
>Litha-chan<em>**


End file.
